


world enough and time

by ktula



Series: kt's terror ficlets [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cornelius Hickey Is His Own Warning, Frozen Dove Do Not Thaw, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula
Summary: His namesake had been naked, back in London. It had been a clean cut, just into the soft bits and then out, wrapped up in a sheet and dumped into the Thames. No resistance.If he’d known how it was going to feel, he would have taken his time—
Relationships: William Gibson/Cornelius Hickey
Series: kt's terror ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815013
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fingerbang #2





	world enough and time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what do you know, it's another ficlet.
> 
> (And if you don't put any thought into what happens after the ficlet, the dead dove stays in the freezer.)

He keeps thinking about it. The way the knife had _stuck_ , the weight of McDonald’s body, the resistance. There’s a small nick in the knife now that wasn’t there before. He wonders if it’s from catching on the bone. It had been so _quick_ , he hadn’t time to be smart about it, he hadn’t time—

(His namesake had been naked, back in London. He’d had a clear line of sight, and it had been a clean cut, nowhere near the bone. Just into the soft bits and then out, wrapped up in a sheet and dumped into the Thames. No resistance. No resistance to anything that whole night, none of the depravity, nothing else, and if he’d known how it was going to feel, he would have taken his time—)

He’s come to realize that he likes the resistance. He likes the struggle, likes having to press down against it, likes the wet spit-breath against his fingers, the glare of the bright Arctic sun in his eyes—

It’s just—when he thrusts his cock into Billy, that’s a hole that’s just…there. It’s willing—embarrassingly so, sometimes—and it’s nice to be wanted, and he’s _fond_ of Billy—but it’s not the same. Billy’s body is a series of holes, and all of them open and welcoming. His mouth, the pucker of his arse: receptive to fingers, and to his cock. To his tongue, if he wanted, but he doesn’t. (Billy’s asked, but he said _no_ , and that was that.)

Sometimes, he likes a bit of a challenge. He likes being the one _making_ the holes. He thinks he’ll like having the time and space to play with them after. No resistance. No fight. He has a very sharp knife, and he’s come to learn that bodies are really quite horribly soft, in most places. The tool used for the job is the important bit, and this is the right tool, this is the right time, this is the right setting, and the resistance—

_—_ oh, the resistance has been so _very_ good. His smiles have been resisted, and his wide blue eyes have been resisted, and the tilt of his head has been resisted, but even the most Christian of them all had stumbled, just barely, when the coat had been thrown back, and now—

Now there’s nothing but the wide open sky, and shale underneath his feet, and the crick in his neck that he’s finally managed to get out.

_There_ , he thinks, when Lieutenant Irving finally goes limp underneath him.

He has the time he needs, now.

He can make all the holes he likes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/heyktula) and [tumblr](https://heyktula.tumblr.com/) and my claims that I'm not a Hickeyfucker get weaker by the day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] world enough and time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182756) by [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti)




End file.
